Jellyfish Day
by Seito
Summary: [Narusasu, semiAU, shonenai]Jellyfish Day is usually observed by all those who are bitter about Valentine's Day. Naruto intends to change that. “Off, Naruto,” I think I like it here.” R


Mesa no own Naruto.

-dies- I'm so out of practice. Well enjoy and remember support the jellyfish!!

**Jellyfish Day: n February 14, observed in honor of bitter souls as a day for the exchange of general snarky remarks and other tokens of bitterness.**

**Support Jellyfish Day!**

---------------------

**Jellyfish Day**

--------------------

The city of Konoha was in chaos. Had this been some time in the past when Konoha was a hidden village full of ninjas, this would have caused a huge alarm, making many think a war was upon the village. But in the modern day city that Konoha had become, chaos had taken a different meaning.

The streets were covered with glitter and pink and red streamers. Flower petals practically covered the sidewalks. Paper hearts were plastered onto the walls and bright red neon lights displayed sappy love phrases everywhere. One could almost see an immensely bright, happy aura oozing from almost every household. The clouds in the sky looked strangely heart-shaped and the smell of chocolate was strong.

In simple words, it was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day: n. February 14, observed in honor of St. Valentine as a day for the exchange of Valentine's and other tokens of affection.

Every year when Valentine's Day came, it was like this unusual madness gripped every girl's soul. Those without sweethearts were safe from most of the madness (though it left many of them bitter) while those with sweethearts were showered with endless amounts of chocolate and gifts. Of course, there was always that (un)fortunate bachelor, the one with the insane fangirl club who is literally hunted like animal while the hunter girls tried to track him and give him their homemade chocolate.

This year unlucky bachelor would have to be Uchiha Sasuke.

---------

Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath. He had been running from those crazy fangirls of his for hours. Sasuke even went as far as to skip school today just to make sure he didn't have to deal with those girls. No such luck. He spent most of the day hiding and running.

At the age of seventeen, Sasuke was one of the most popular boys in town. Girl swooned over his silky black hair and cold black eyes. Many thought their cold loner prince just needed a beautiful girl to melt that icy heart. For as long as he could remember, Sasuke has always been trying to avoid girls. How on earth did his brother survive high school? Oh, that's right, his brother did the sensible thing. Itachi got himself a girlfriend.

Sasuke glanced around. The sound of girls stampeding was getting closer. He had to find somewhere to hide. The best idea was to hide in one of the stores. Sasuke ran into the closest one near him. Hopefully there weren't any girls in there.

"Hiding?"

Sasuke jumped, surprised to hear someone sneak up behind him. "Uzumaki," he growled.

Uzumaki Naruto grinned. "Nice to see you remember me, Sasuke-teme."

Uzumaki Naruto was the reining trickster of Konoha. Just a few inches taller then Sasuke, Naruto's sunshine blond hair and bright sapphire eyes matched his personality perfectly. His whisker-like scars added to the mischievous smile.

When comparing the two boys together, one will find that they are as different as the sun and moon. Sasuke was the popular cold-hearted prince while Naruto was the smiling clown, the not-so-popular guy. At school, the two never got along and it wasn't surprising to see the two of them fighting. Sasuke was just annoyed by Naruto's presence and Naruto seemed to purposely push Sasuke's buttons just for the sake of doing so.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto frowned. "I should be asking you that. You're the one who came into the store. Unlike you, I work here. Actually, don't bother answering that question. I know why you're here." Naruto walked past Sasuke and locked the front door.

Glaring at Naruto's back, Sasuke shot back, "How would you know?" This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

Naruto flipped over the sign from Open to Closed and proceed to shut the curtains. "It's as obvious as day. It's Valentine's Day. You're hiding from your fan club."

Sasuke scowled before moving onto his next question. "What are you doing?" he asked. His eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden loss of light as Naruto closed all the curtains.

"Closing the shop until you leave. If your fan club finds you here, they'll wreck the place," said Naruto as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Sasuke's scowled only grew longer. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're a full time supporter of Jellyfish Day aren't you?"

That question at least got Sasuke's eyebrow to rise a bit. "A full time supporter of what?" Sasuke questioned. Uzumaki certaintly didn't just say…

"Jellyfish Day."

"What the hell is that?"

"The day where all of those bitter of Valentine's Day gather to share tokens of bitterness and snarky remarks about Valentine's Day and love in general. Oh and of course, support the Jellyfish," said Naruto. He had said it with an air of calmness, as if the holiday Jellyfish Day was common knowledge.

"Who the hell made a stupid idea like that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I suppose some popular guy like yourself broke the heart of a girl too many times. Or it could be just a bunch of bitter girls who never have fallen in love and don't plan to. Could even be a bunch of guys. Who knows?"

An odd silence fell over the two of them as soon as Naruto finished. Naruto was content with playing with a piece of a chocolate, tossing it back and forth between his hands while Sasuke didn't feel like talking.

Sasuke took the silence as a time to untangle his frantic nerves and take a look around. The store was bigger than it looked from the outside. In the back, Sasuke could see shelves of assorted items, ranging from clothes, food, school supplies, to other everyday necessity. The front part where he stood looked different. More like a café with tables and chairs. There was even a little a glass display featuring some delicious pastries.

"What is this place?" asked Sasuke. He never recalled seeing this store before in all the time he lived in Konoha.

"Houkiboshi. Your one stop store for everything," replied Naruto.

Another bout silence fell. This time it made Sasuke just a little uneasy. He was used to having Naruto's voice constantly ringing in his ears. Sasuke didn't think it was even possible for him not to talk. Sasuke wasn't sure what unnerved him more: a silent Naruto or hordes of crazy girls. Probably a silent Naruto.

'I can't wait until this day is over,' Sasuke thought. 'There'll probably be a mountain of chocolate when I get home, but at least by tomorrow morning most of those crazy girls would have given up by now. And hopefully most of those chocolate are white chocolate.'

Unknown to most of Konoha, Sasuke had a secret weak spot for white chocolate. No one had bothered to ask him what his favorite chocolate was so he always received milk chocolate and dark chocolate. White chocolate and a cup of tea were most welcome right now. Right on cue his stomach grumbled.

"Sounds like you're hungry," said Naruto with a grin. Sasuke shot him his usual glare. "Maa, maa. You're never going to get any food like that," said Naruto with an amused smile. He set down a cup of hot tea and a plate of white chocolate on the counter. "On the house. Strawberry Cream tea and white chocolate," said Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke was taken aback. "How…"

"Did I know," finished Naruto. "You drink tea everyday at school. That's a given. And a little birdie told me about your obsession with white chocolate."

Sasuke was at a loss of words. When the hell did the dobe get so… smart and cunning? Naruto only grinned as he grabbed his own cup of tea. "So why don't you get yourself a girlfriend, Sasuke-teme, if you don't like going through this every year?"

Sasuke took a seat. "I have no interest in girls," he muttered.

"You're gay."

Sasuke nearly choked on the piece of white chocolate he just ate. "What the hell gave you that idea?" A red tint was beginning to appear on his face.

Naruto's grin widened. "Well, usually when a guy says he has no interest in girls, he's far from straight and very close to gay."

Sasuke glared back. He was beginning to detest that grin of Naruto. How the hell did he know about that? Not even Itachi knew that. "Have you been stalking me, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"Perhaps."

That time Sasuke fell out of his chair. He suddenly got a feeling it was a lot more dangerous to be in this store with Uzumaki then it was to be outside with the crazy fangirls. Naruto leaned over the counter to look down at Sasuke. "You know you're going to get hurt if you keep doing that," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sasuke glared once more. "And you're gonna get your face stuck like that if you keep glaring at me like that."

Sasuke growled. "Only because you keep doing weird things. Has anyone ever told you you're like a different person outside of school?"

Naruto smiled. "Yup, glad you noticed."

Sasuke got back up into his chair. "And what about you Uzumaki? I thought for sure you would be outside waiting for someone to give you chocolate."

Naruto frowned for a moment. "Well, for one thing I had to work, and for another, I'd much rather give someone chocolate today rather than receive."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "You do know Valentine's Day is the day when –girls- give out chocolate right?"

"Of course." Naruto grinned. "But you still owe me a White Day's gift for the free chocolate." Naruto leaned over and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy Jellyfish Day."

-Thud-

Naruto leaned over the counter once more. "Hmmm, I think I just made Sasuke faint."

------------------

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He had the scariest dream ever. He was in this store and Uzumaki Naruto had just kissed him. Those blue sapphire eyes staring at him looked really familiar…

"Awake yet Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke groaned. It wasn't a dream! 'Someone shoot me now,' Sasuke thought to himself. He tried to get up off the floor only to realize that he couldn't. Naruto conveniently decided to sit on him. "Off, Naruto," Sasuke growled.

Naruto grinned his infamous grin. "Finally decided to call me by my first name too, huh?" Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I think I like it here."

A blush rapidly appeared on Sasuke's face. Damn Naruto.

"You know, this was the last thing I expected to find when I came home."

Sasuke tilted his head to see who was talking while Naruto had a startled and almost scared look on his face. It was Seika. "Seika, a little help here," asked Sasuke, recognizing his brother's girlfriend.

"Hi neechan," said Naruto cheerfully.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "She's your sister?"

Naruto grinned. "Small world isn't it?"

"… Will you please get off?"

Seika, the owner of Houkiboshi and Naruto's foster sister, rolled her eyes. "Get a room you two."

Sasuke stared at her. "You're not gonna help me, are you?"

Seika walked pass the two boys. "Nope, consider it payback for locking me in the closet with Itachi all those years ago."

"He forced me to help him! And it worked out for the better didn't it?"

Seika paused to think for a moment. "Nope. Not gonna help. Beside I have meet your brother for dinner soon anyways. I'll tell him you'll be staying over for the night. And Naruto…"

Naruto tilted his head. "Yes?"

"Nothing more than cuddles."

Naruto pouted. "Mou--"

Seika smiled and headed back towards the door. "Have fun you two," she said, waving bye as she closed the door.

For the third time that day, silence fell. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was still sitting on him and Naruto only smiled back. Naruto popped another piece of white chocolate into Sasuke's mouth. "I'll say it again. Happy Jellyfish Day, Sasuke," said Naruto giving Sasuke another peck on the cheek.

-------------------

-is dead-

They seem… really out of character. –sigh-

Well, until next time.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And Support the Jellyfish!!**


End file.
